Dongeng Sebelum Tidur
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Dongeng itu terdengar ganjil di telinganya. Namun ibunya yang menuturkannya penuh senyum seolah menyimpan rahasia di balik kisah sederhana itu.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, OOC(maybe), Canon, Miss typo(s), etc.**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

 **Dipersembahkan pada** **Ugya-kun Upaupa dengan prompt hari kesepuluh 'S** **asu** **Saku,** **Warm Ice Cream'**

Selamat membaca ya ^^

.

…*…

.

 _Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki sifat tak bersahabat—seperti es di musim dingin. Dia hidup dengan terus membawa kesedihan dan kebenciannya sendiri, tidak pernah membaginya pada orang lain._

 _Kemudian, datanglah seorang gadis kecil yang mengatakan jika dia menyukai anak laki-laki itu. Sang anak laki-laki tidak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan, dia meninggalkan sang gadis untuk waktu yang sangat lama demi memenuhi dendamnya._

 _Sang gadis kecil yang kini beranjak remaja masih terus setia menunggunya. Menanti hari di mana anak laki-laki dingin itu kembali sebagai seorang pemuda. Dan dia akan mengatakan betapa dia sangat menyukai sang anak laki-laki saat itu terjadi. Semua orang mengatainya bodoh, menyarankannya untuk berpaling ke orang lain._

 _Namun dia masih tetap bertahan untuk setia._

 _Penantian sang gadis usai sudah. Anak laki-laki itu pulang, namun dia membawa malapekataka yang besar bersamanya—membuat desa menjadi kacau dan berantakan. Tetapi sang gadis tetap bertahan, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk kembali._

 _Gadis itu berhasil. Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya mau melihat padanya. Mereka menikah, memiliki seorang anak._

 _Namun apa?_

 _Pemuda itu harus kembali pergi. Dia harus menebus dosanya yang telah membawa malapetaka. Dia harus memulai kembali kehidupannya sejak awal di luar desa tempat mereka tinggal._

 _Gadis itu menggendong bayinya. Menangis sambil tersenyum. Berjanji akan menunggu pemuda itu kembali._

.

.

.

Wanita muda itu menutup buku di hadapannya. Tersenyum pada gadis kecil yang berbaring di sampingnya, sedikit mengernyitkan alis melihat ekspresi tidak senang yang ada pada wajah si gadis kecil itu. "Kau tidak menyukai ceritanya?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

Dia menggeleng jujur. "Laki-laki dan perempuan dalam cerita itu. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Mengapa?"

"Mereka benar-benar aneh," gadis berambut gelap itu berkata. Mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda jika dia masih merasa ganjil dengan kisah yang sang ibu tuturkan. "Jika aku menjadi gadis dalam cerita itu, maka aku tidak akan menunggunya. Aku akan mencari laki-laki lain yang selalu ada di sisiku dan menemaniku. Bukannya laki-laki yang pergi tanpa tujuan yang pasti dan menggantungkan perasaan sang gadis."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tertawa mendengar penjelasan anaknya. Gadis mungil itu memang terlalu cepat dewasa. Di usianya yang masih berdigit lima, dia dapat menguatarakan opini yang cukup logis dan masuk akal. "Itu karena sang gadis benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu. Dia pasti akan menunggu sampai kapanpun."

"Tapi bagaimana sang gadis tahu jika pemuda itu tidak mengencani gadis lain di luar sana?"

"Gadis itu tidak tahu," jawab ibunya. Memeluk tubuh sang putri yang sudah terbalut selimut, berdoa semoga malam belum terlalu larut untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan ingin tahunya. "Tapi gadis itu yakin jika pemuda itu pasti akan menoleh padanya suatu saat nanti."

"Aneh sekali."

"Itukah menurutmu?"

Sang gadis kecil mengangguk dengan wajah masam. "Aku tidak akan percaya apa yang tidak kulihat dengan mataku sendiri."

Senyum lembut kembali tersungging di wajah ibunya. Mencium kening anak kecil itu dengan perasaan sayang. "Kau masih muda. Kau belum mengerti hal-hal tentang perasaan cinta yang tulus. Jika kau sudah tumbuh nanti, Ibu yakin kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Jika cinta adalah perasaan yang pahit dan menyakitkan seperti yang dirasakan sang gadis … aku tidak ingin merasakannya." Anak perempuan itu menguap lebar, tanda jika kantuk mulai menjemputnya. Namun rasa penasarannya tetap membuatnya terjaga, baginya perasaan orang dewasa adalah hal kompleks yang rumit. Dan dia ingin tahu. "Apalagi pada laki-laki dingin pendendam seperti itu. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu."

Wanita itu memandang putrinya. Mengelus dahinya lembut dan tersenyum kecil. "Laki-laki itu tidak sejahat yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Tapi dia pergi demi membalaskan dendam dan pulang membawa petaka! Belum lagi dia juga mengabaikan gadis itu dan kembali meninggalkannya! Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang dingin dan tidak memiliki hati."

"Kau salah." Menjawil hidung putrinya. Memejamkan mata mencoba memfisualisisasi sosok sang pemuda yang menjadi model dalam kisah itu. "Laki-laki itu memiliki hati—hati yang sangat lembut dan rapuh. Hati yang begitu manis—yang hancur dan menjadi pahit karena orang lain."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar." Ibunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh percaya diri. "Meskipun dari luar dia adalah sosok yang keras dan tegas—seperti es, namun hatinya sangat lembut dan rapuh—seperti es krim. Hanya dengan sedikit kehangatan dia akan mencair."

"Dan gadis itu adalah kehangatan yang mencairkannya."

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi Ibu …"

"Stt," sang wanita menghentikan kata-kata putrinya. Menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. "Sudah saatnya kau untuk tidur. Kita lanjutkan lagi kisahnya besok malam."

Anak kecil itu tampak ingin memprotes kata-kata ibunya. Namun dia hanya menggembungkan pipi dan mengalah. "Baiklah." Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha mentransfer paksa kesadarannya ke alam mimpi.

Setelah yakin gadis kecil itu benar-benar tertidur, sang wanita muda bangun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat bulan yang bersinar penuh malam itu. Langit malam mengingatkannya akan mata dan rambut gelap selain milik putrinya.

"Sasuke-kun … aku dan Sarada akan terus menunggumu hingga kau pulang. Dan jika saat itu tiba, maka kaulah yang harus mengajarinya tentang dirimu yang telah mencair ini."

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Prompt yang sangat manis dari Ugya-kun. Aku jadi ingin membual romance family denga prompt ini. Hanya saja …, aku masih merasa syok dengan sikap tukang troll-nya Masashi Kishimoto. Apapun yang terjadi, bagiku Sarada tetap anak SasuSaku.

Yah, itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

Salam, Hime Hoshina.


End file.
